To Love or Not To Love
by Ashqua
Summary: Veronica and Logan never got together during the 1st season so Logan continued to torture her and make fun of her eight years later they meet again and Veronica has become an hot shot lawyer. Logan wants her and she wants a no string attached relation...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Veronica and Logan never got together during the 1st season (so Logan continued to torture her and make fun of her) eight years later they meet again and Veronica has become a hot shot lawyer. (Future Fic).

Diclaimers: I own nothing, everything belongs to Rob Thomas and CW

A/N: This story is almost completed on my laptop so I should update quite often, once a week . Please please please review, I need to know if there are people who still read VM fanfictions and who wants to read this story.

Thanks

Chapter 1 

She had not been back to Neptune in three years; the last time was when her father had been hurt while he was working on a burglary. She had dropped her work and gotten on the first plane for Neptune, thankful that she had met none of the 09ers who had made her senior year hell. As soon as she had graduated she had packed all her things and went to Stanford for four years, graduating top of her class in law school and getting every big law firm in the country offering her a job, a well paid job.

She pulled her car in a parking space and quickly locked her car, smiling as she realized that she was not the same Veronica Mars who had left Neptune 8 years ago. She was now working for the biggest law firm in the US and getting a good paycheck, one that made it possible for her to buy a nice duplex in Brentwood and drive a Porsche. She loved her job and the play check that went with it, not that money is the most important thing in life, she just enjoyed what she did for a living, even the long hours at the office and the annoying clients.

She saw Meg sitting next to the window and waved at her as she walked into the restaurant, the waiter accompanied her to the table and gave them the menus; they both ordered something to drink and a salad.

"So how is Los Angeles treating you?' Meg asked her with a smile as she took a sip of her soda. Veronica was her best friend and yet they did not see each other that much with her always working, her work was everything to her and she knew why. In high school the 09ers had always been making fun of her because she was not rich and her father had gone after the Kanes, especially Logan, he had been the one to torture her the most and hit where it hurt the most. She had worked hard at Stanford just to prove them wrong and now she was at the top of the food chain, earning so much money that she did not know what to make of it now.

"Good, I kind of miss New York but LA is cool, work is great and the colleagues are good, I'm just happy that I got to bring my assistant with me. I don't know what I would do without her, she knows what to do when I'm going crazy or angry, I'll have to get her a great present for Christmas. Amanda is the best assistant I've ever had!"

"She seems really nice when I talk to her on phone."

"Because she knows who you're, but if you were the big boss, she wouldn't be nice, you can trust me!" she said as they both laughed, they talked about Meg's pregnancy and Duncan, over the years she had only stayed in touch with five persons: Wallace, Mac, Meg, Duncan and of course her father. They were the most important people in her life and she has always made sure to make time for them in her busy schedule. But unfortunately she had missed Meg's wedding because she was in England for a business trip and she had not been able to make it on time for the wedding.

The truth was that she did not want to come to the wedding only to see Logan, Duncan's best man, and as her maid of honor she would have been required to make nice with him and spend time with Logan. When her boss had told her about the business trip to Europe, she had been more than happy to get on the first plane leaving the States and the bonus offered by her employer was not be overlooked.

Being a lawyer had its perks she thought with a smile, every time she did not want to assist to a party or something, she made sure to have something on the same night to prevent her from assisting to that party. Her father and Wallace were the only ones who had realized what she was doing and they said nothing, knowing she did not like coming to Neptune and preferred staying as far away from this town as possible.

"So how long are you staying in Neptune?"

"Three or four days, I've got to be to the office at 7 on Thursday."

"Then you've got seven days of holiday left, why don't you stay more, it would be so great, we could go shopping or get together with Mac!" an excited Meg said, as she was already mentally planning all the things they could do.

"Sorry Meg, I can't, I've got too much work."

"Work is all you're doing, I'm sure you could easily use some days off."

"These are my days off, I've taken ten days."

"Yeah, your first since you started working."

"Come on Meg, you make it sound like all I do is work."

"That's what you do! You weren't even there for my wedding! You were off to England making money instead of being my maid of honor, you weren't even there for my engagement party and you knew the date before anyone else."

"I'm busy." She said, trying to defend herself. Veronica took the bill and gave her card to the waiter while Meg was busy making a list of all the important things she had missed over the years because of her work.

"We should probably go, I'm sure you've got a busy schedule."

"Nothing that can't wait, but you have to promise me to try to stay longer, I never see you. You never come to Neptune anymore…"

"Probably because I got out of this town as soon as I graduated, if it weren't for my father, you and Mac I wouldn't come here."

"But this is your hometown." She said as they reached Veronica's car. "You should try to come back more often."

"I can't, I have too much.."

"Work, yeah, that's what you've been saying for years. Don't you think you should try to make your personal life come before your professional life for once, find a husband and have children?"

"Yeah, when I'll be dead. I don't want to get married or have children so why make my personal life come before work? I'm sorry Meg, but not all of us want to meet Mr Perfect, you married the only honest man in the US."

"Veronica, I'm serious."

"So am I, the whole marriage kid thing isn't for me." She said hugging Meg as she was getting into her car, she waved before pulling out of her parking space. Meg sighed as she realized that Veronica was probably not going to change her mind, but she knew the real Veronica and she could be so happy if only she tried. She turned around and bumped into Logan, she smiled as she recognized him.

"Hey!"

"Oh Logan, sorry I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized there was someone behind me."

"It's okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just Veronica…"

"Veronica? Veronica Mars."

"Yeah, workaholic Veronica, the girl who's probably going to die surrounded by legal documents and stock actions."

"What?"

"No, I was just talking to myself." She said with a smile. "Well, I'm sorry but I've got to go, it was nice to see you."

"Yeah." He watched her leave, in shock, the blond with Meg was Veronica. He had not seen her in 8 years and it seemed like she had done well in life, and she was more gorgeous than in high school.

* * *

Veronica was working on a contract and making notes on her notepad, with her computer turned on. She sighed and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, she put her glasses on her head and closed her eyes, Meg was right, she worked too much, but working is the only thing she knows how to do well. Backup came running towards her with his leash between his teeth, smiling she bent over and took it.

"You're lucky that I'm taking a break, let me grab my running shoes and you've got to promise me not to drool on my leather seats." she said as she stroked the top of his head and went to change into her running clothes. On her way to the door, she grabbed Backup's leash and her cell phone, in case her assistant or co worker called her, the golden rules in her job, never go somewhere without your cell or somewhere where you can't use it.

After a few minutes she arrived to the dog's beach and removed Backup's leach, he started to run around her while she laughed and tried to lock her car.

"Let's go." She told him as she started to run followed by Backup. She had been running for only forty minutes when he phone rang, she stopped and tried to regain a normal breath before answering. "Mars."

"Hi, Veronica."

"Amanda, what a nice surprise."

"Please don't hate me, for this, I swear to God that I've done nothing."

"Amanda not only you're scarring me, but I don't like it when you start a conversation using these words." Veronica said as she started to walk towards her car, thankful that she was so close to the parking

"I just got a call from the big boss, he's looking for you…"

"That's nothing new; the big boss is always looking for me."

"Yeah, but he wasn't happy."

"He's never happy."

"Let me rephrase it, he was so angry that his face was redder than his tie, and he almost fired Tom because he was five minutes late for the meeting this morning."

"Great, does he realize that I've taken a few days off? I'm killing him if sends me aboard, I just got back from Rome and before that it was Paris."

"Don't kill the messenger."

"I know, I'm sorry Amanda, I'm just tired. I'm going home and pack my things, I'll try to be at the office tomorrow at seven, and tell him I'm expecting an important bonus for Christmas."

"I'll, see you tomorrow Veronica."

"Yeah tomorrow, you should take the rest of the day off. I'm pretty sure that we're going to have a busy week if not month, go home and spend time with your boyfriend."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome." She said hanging up; she looked at Backup who seemed unhappy about having to go home. "You don't get to complain, buddy; you aren't the one who's going to have to spent days locked in an office or worst on a plane for Asia."

"You know, I heard Asia is amazing at this time of the year.

"What? Excuse me but do I know you?" Veronica asked the guy in front of her as she put a hand over her eyes to try to see who it was, but because of the sun it was impossible.

"Come on Ronnie; don't tell me that you've already forgotten me."

'Ronnie, only two persons used to call her like that and one of them is dead and the other one was also dead, at least in her eyes.

"Logan." She whispered, still hoping she was wrong. She had spent years ignoring him, the rumors about him, the pictures in the magazines, but now he was here, in front of her, she turned her back and unlocked the door. "Come on Backup, time to go." He barked a few times before getting in the car and sitting on the passenger seat, like a good dog. She looked at Logan a few seconds before also getting in her car and driving away, good thing this call had come when it did.

* * *

"Veronica, you're here?"

"Yes, in my bedroom." She said as she threw her heels in her suitcase, she looked around, trying to see if she had forgotten anything. Alicia walked into the room along with her little brother; he ran into her arms and kissed her. "Hey Mike!"

"Where are you going?"

"Home, I need to go back to LA. The big bad wolf needs me."

"I don't want you to go!" her little brother said.

"Oh, I know, but I don't really have the choice, if I could I would stay with you. But I promise to come back as soon as I can, or you could come to LA."

"Are you ready to go?" Alicia asked her as she took her son in her arms.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for leaving like that, but I need to go back to LA as soon as I can. I've got a meeting at seven tomorrow and it seems like the big boss is pretty angry for some reason and he needs me at the office, as if I could make things better."

"It's okay, I understand but you really need to slow down, this job is going to kill you someday."

"Unless I kill my boss first." She said with a smile as she put her suitcase on the floor, she hugged Alicia and then her little brother. "Tell dad I'll call him as soon as I'm home and not to worry about me."

"I'll, have a safe trip, and could you please tell Wallace to call his mother or better to visit."

"Don't worry about that, he said something about coming to Neptune soon and I'll tell him to call here."

"Thank you." She walked Veronica to the door with Mike holding her hand and watched her drive away.

* * *

Veronica had her sun glasses on her head while waiting for the tank of her car to be filled; she could not take the road until it was the case. She heard a beep and saw her tank was filled, she went to pay and when she came back she saw her worse nightmare sitting on the hood of her car. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the people who reviewed, a few things you need to know about this story:  
1- Veronica and Logan never got together in the 1st season, something happened between them but nothing more...  
2- Lynn never died and Aaron was not an abusive father  
3- Lilly's killer is just some dude she had a relationship with for like a week before she left hm when she got bored, he killed her because he couldn't leave without her... But it doesn't really matter

Please keep reviewing, I'm a reviewer greedy LOL

Chapter 2

"What the hell are you doing? Do you really want me to think you're stalking me? Because I'm a pretty good lawyer and I could press charges against you."

"Well, it would add another line to my already long criminal record." He said with a smirk.

"Coming from you, this doesn't surprise me, now move I need to get to LA before dusk."

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Probably because the guy who signs my paycheck wants the head of his team at the office tomorrow morning at seven. Unlike you some of us have to work to earn money, we don't all have rich parents and thus trust funds like you do."

"Oh, I'm hurt. But rumor has it that you're some hotshot lawyer earning enough money to buy a duplex in Brentwood for 2 million dollar and drive a Porsche."

"I may be paranoid, but this is getting too crazy, even for me, where did you learn all these things about me?"

"Like I said through the grapevine."

"Logan, I don't have time for your bullshit so move before I get the cops involved in this."

"Come on, Ronnie, I'm just trying to have a conversation with an old friend. You know catching up, seeing what you're becoming, it's been years since we've talked to each other, exactly eight years, not that I'm counting or anything." he said with a smirk, still not moving.

"What could we have to say to each other? Over the years you've found some new insults and you haven't really had the time to share them with me yet so you're going to do it now? Gosh Logan, why don't you grow up and move on, this is so high school."

"Veronica, this isn't what you think."

"Give it up, you're wasting my time, move now."

"Come on Ronnie, I just want talk."

"First don't call me Ronnie and then, I don't want to talk to you. I left Neptune so as not to talk to you, and I'm not planning on breaking on my golden rule, avoid Logan Echolls no matter what."

"You left Neptune because of me." he said almost whispering, he looked down a few seconds, before raising his head again. He knew it was his fault if Veronica had left Neptune even if he had always refused to admit it, but now he's facing his own mistakes. He made her life hell during her senior year and he knew about her desire to get out of Neptune as soon as she graduated and had put Lilly's murderer behind bars.

"We've got a winner!"

"Veronica…"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear what you have to say, okay and remember you want me dead."

"Veronica, I was young and stupid. I wasn't thinking that, I was just angry and you left before I could even apologize."

"Yeah, I usually try to leave when someone says he'd like to see me dead and then say I'm a, what was it, oh yeah it was a heartless bitch."

"You know as well as I do that I never meant it. I was just angry."

"Good thing left when I did then, because if you had really meant it I would be dead by now. Well, it's not that I'm bored but I've got to go, I need to be in LA before it's late."

"Listen, do you think we can get together and... well talk."

"Let me check my calendar and I'll call you to give you the date, for the place, I was thinking about Hell."

"Veronica..."

"I know, I know, I need to be nicer with the other kids. See you around Echolls." she said with a smile as she got in her car. He was certainly not expecting her to have this reaction, if he thought she was a bad ass in high school, now she was worse, getting in Sanford had been hard and getting in the biggest firm of the US had been hard but having a conversation with Logan is impossible. Some things have changed over the years, like her having money and a real family now, but some things have not changed, like her impossibility to have a polite conversation with Logan.

* * *

"Logan are you here?" Lynn said as she walked into the pool house and saw it empety. Just as she turned around and was about to left, she collided with him. "I came here to invite you for dinner."

"Yeah sure."

"Good, so where were you?"

"Oh, I was with Veronica."

"Veronica Mars? It's been a long time since we've seen her." she said with a smile. "What is she becoming? Last time I saw Keith he told me she was in New York."

"Well she lives in Los Angeles now."

"We might see her more often then, you should invite her someday."

"Mom you do realize that I don't live here anymore?"

"Of course, don't be silly. It's just that you spend so much time here that I thought..."

"Mom, I just come here when I need inspiration."

"Yes, but it just makes me happy to have you back at home. You don't come here often."

"I've got too much work and before you say anything, yes writing is a job and it pays well."

"I never said anything. I just wish for you to come here more often, and not just because you need inspiration, but tell me more about Veronica. What is she becoming? It's been such a long time since I've seen her."

"Well she's a lawyer, according to Meg she's a workaholic and from the five minutes I've spent talking to her, her work is her top priority in life. She's pretty successful from what I saw, she drives a Porsche, owns a duplex in Brentwood and is well paid."

"Really?" she said happy to see Veronica had done so well in life. "But that doesn't really surprise me, she has always been so determined to make something of her life, to become someone."

"Yeah."

"I'll have to ask her phone to Keith."

"Why?"

"I just to get in touch with her, catch up on her life, see what she's becoming. You may not remember it, but a long time ago she was your best friend and I've always loved her."

"Mom…" Logan started to say, knowing his mother has always disapproved of his behavior towards Veronica after Lilly's death. He knew that she had stayed in touch with Veronica during her years in Stanford; he had caught her talking to her on the phone one week while he was home from UCLA.

"You were a stupid boy in high school, but now you're an intelligent grown up man, it's time to make things right between you."

"It's not going to be easy."

"Nobody said it would be easy, asking for forgiveness is never easy, especially if it's from Veronica Mars that you're trying to get your forgiveness."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks later

Amanda, Veronica's assistant, walked into the office carrying two cups of coffee along with a few files, she was about to drop everything on her desk when she saw Veronica asleep on the couch. She checked her watch and saw it was almost noon, she wondered about waking her or not, finally she decided not to, she knew how tired Veronica has been ever since she came back from Neptune. She pulled a small blanket from the closet and put it on Veronica.

"The big boss is driving you crazy, isn't he?"

Amanda sighed and walked out, closing the door behind her, wanting to let Veronica sleep a little, at 12:30 she will wake her up. She grabbed one of the coffee and drank it as she opened a word document and started to type but she soon realized she did not have the file she needed to carry on working. She went to see the assistant of another lawyer on the other end of the floor.

She came back almost 45 minutes later, still laughing at the joke Carrie had told her, she will have to tell it to Veronica, she would probably appreciate it. Amanda was about to sit when she saw the door of Veronica's office opened, thinking she was awake she went into the office, but stopped short when she saw a man sitting on one of the couch.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Veronica..."

"And I don't care! Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but we're…"

"Nothing, if you don't have an appointment then could you please leave this office and call me to make an appointment."

"Listen, I'm an old friend and I just want to talk to her."

"Well like you've probably noticed it she's sleeping and if you really a friend of hers and you want to talk to her then call her at home."

"Why is she sleeping?" he asked her, as if he had not heard her. Veronica looked like an angel when she was sleeping, the angel she used to be when Lilly was still alive.

"She's tired; she's been sleeping at the office for the past few days and working like a mad woman. The big boss is driving everyone crazy, especially Veronica."

"Why?"

"Because she's good at what she does, and the boss likes her, she brings a lot of money in."

"That doesn't really surprise me, Ronnie has always been good at what she has set her mind on."

"Probably, how long have you known her?"

"My whole life." He said with a smile as he watched Veronica stir in her sleep and starting to wake up. She opened her eyes once before quickly closing them, she groaned as she reached for her cell.

"Please someone kill me."

"Well good afternoon to you too Veronica."

"Logan?" she asked surprised as she was suddenly feeling awake. She grabbed her jacket and put it on, as if she had been wearing nothing. Logan smiled and waved at her.

"Hey Mars, surprised to see me."

"What the hell are you doing here Echolls?"

"Visiting you, remember I said we would talk to each other."

"Yeah, and I remember telling you it would be in hell."

"I know, and aren't we in hell? LA is considered as being hell by many people."

"Logan, what are you doing here?"

"Well I want to talk to you but also because I need a lawyer and I need the best one, meaning you."

"Why would I want to be your lawyer?"

"Because you know me better than anyone."

"Wrong, I used to, after Lilly's death it changed…"

"Yeah, a lot of things changed after her death and I started to be the worst guy in Neptune and I'm pretty sure you hated me."

"Hated you? Why would I have hated my best friend, the one who has known me since I was 12? No I don't see a reason to hate the great Logan Echolls." She said sarcastically as she got up and went to sit behind her desk, to put some distance between them. If he came to see the lawyer, he was going to see the lawyer, she could not let him in her life again. She saw Amanda from the corner of her eyes, who seemed very interested in their conversation. "Amanda, shouldn't you be working?"

"Yeah."

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

"Sorry, see ya boss and Mr Echolls it was nice to meet you." She said to Logan who nodded with a smile. She closed the door behind her and hoped there would be no bloodshed between the two of them.

"It's a nice assistant you've got here; she almost took off my head."

"She has a 6th sense that makes it easy for her to notice annoying people and guess what, you're one of them."

"Very funny Mars, now back to business, I need a lawyer."

"You've already told me now."

"Yeah." He said walking around her office and stopping in front of her bookcase, smiling. He pulled out a book and started to leaf through it, stopping to read one page, after a few minutes he put it back to its place, stopping every time he found a book of the same author, she was a fan.

"I've got some work to do, so would you mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"So you like John St John's book?"

"What? Are you drunk?"

"No, so answer."

"Yes, I enjoy reading his books, he's probably one of my favourite author, happy?"

"Very happy." He said with a smirk as he sat back in his chair. He crossed his legs and looked at her, knowing his behaviour would anger her, he was not disappointed when she threw her notepad on the desk and stood up, telling him to leave. "Come on, I'm just teasing you. I'm a writer and my former agent wants to sue me because I published a certain number of books under another penname. I had them published without him knowing about them and I hired another agent before firing him."

"Okay, so he wants to sue you for going to see another agent and firing him."

"Yeah, he wants to have a piece of the cake. Let's just say the books that were published by my other agent sold better than those sold by him."

"How much more?"

"All my books made it to New York Times list of best sellers."

"Please." She said, obviously not believing him.

"It's true, please let me introduce myself, John St James."

This story is almost done, I've got something like two or three chapters left to write, chapter 19 or 20 should be the last :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, sorry for the lack of updates, I'm updating in the morning before school and a test because tonight I'm going out with some friends and I don't really know when I'll be home, it could be around one am just like it could be 4 am lol.

From this chapter things are going to move pretty quickly for Veronica and Logan..

Chapter 4

"It's true, please let me introduce myself, John St James."

"Please tell me you're kidding me."

"I wouldn't joke about such an important thing, if you want a dedication it will have to wait a little because that little weasel is trying to rip me off of my money! I went to see someone else because he's an incompetent idiot who thinks he's the best agent on the west coast."

"How much money does he want?"

"Two millions."

"Two million?" she repeated surprised, she raised her head and looked at him. She put her pen down and looked at Logan who was angry, but then who wouldn't be in his situation. "Do you have the contract you've signed with your agent?"

"Yes." He pulled a bunch of sheets out of the back pocket of his jeans and gave them to Veronica who read them pretty quickly. She smiled at him and put the papers down.

"You don't have to worry, you've signed the papers under what I assume is one of your penname so you're pretty safe. If you had signed these papers using your real name it would have been different, but you've signed them as Logan Vaughn. I'm going to work on it and if it goes well, it will be over soon, I'm sure your former agent knows he won't go far with his complain. If everything goes well, it should be ruled as no ground for prosecution."

"Good, because I'm so not giving him any money, especially after this."

"If everything goes well no one is getting a dollar from you." She said with a smile as she closed the file. "I'll work on your case, I'll contact your former agent and his lawyer, sometime over the week and I'll call afterwards."

"Great, I really hopeeverything will go well and quickly. Listen it's past noon, how about having lunch with me, my treat of course."

"Sorry, I don't have time for lunch, maybe another day."

"No time for lunch? Come on Ronne, you're going to make believe that the girl who could easily eat three plates of pasta is going to skip lunch."

"Some things changed, when you're in my position you learn to skip lunch or supper and just eat a little sandwich along with many cups of coffee."

"And sleep in your office, you work too much. I'm just asking you to come have lunch with me, it's not like I'm asking you to marry me, it's just a lunch between two old friends."

"Like I said, I'm sorry Logan, I don't have time for lunch, maybe another day."

"Funny, how I don't believe you, it's just a lunch and you can order whatever you want."

"Logan…"

"Nope, I won't take no for an answer

"Ok, but I'm coming just because you're being an annoying guy! I should have kicked you out instead of accepting to take your case."

"Too late!" he said as he grabbed Veronica's jacket and waited for her to move from her desk. He heard her sigh loudly, before getting up and grabbing her jacket from Logan's hand, she walk out and told her assistant to take her messages and tell Wallace he could reach her on her cell. Logan frowned as he heard the name Wallace, was he her boyfriend? A friend? A client? He was still so deep in his thoughts, that he did not notice Veronica talking to him, until she hit his arm. "What, sorry I was lost in my thoughts."

"Yeah, I noticed it. So ready to go, there's a good Ita…

"Oh no Mars, I'm taking you to a restaurant in Beverly Hills, my favorite restaurant."

"Let me guess, the Ivy." She said with a smirk, Logan shook his head and grabbed her by the arm and led her towards the door.

"No, at L'Ambroisie."

"You're kidding me! You can't go there and expect them to let us have lunch without even booking a table eight months before."

"Unless, you know the chef and you own 45 of the place. I knew that investing in that restaurant was a good idea when the chef came to see me."

"I didn't know you were such a big fan of French food."

"Since it seems like you own and probably have read most of my book, you may remember that there is a series that takes place in France, a young American detective who moves to Europe and France after the death of her fiancé before their wedding."

"I know these books, they are my favorites." she said, blushing as she admitted it. She saw Logan's smirk grow wider as he realized that his Veronica may not be dead after all. His books were detective stories with a healthy dose of romance, he wrote them while thinking to the Senior Year Veronica, he suddenly wondered if she has realized that it's her in the book, there were some clues. "So where did you find your inspiration?"

"You haven't realized it?"

"Realized what?" Logan just smiled and got into his car as Veronica got into the passenger seat. She looked at him, still waiting for an answer.

"It's you."

"Me? How can it be me, it can't be me, come on now tell me the truth."

"It's the truth, remember the bad ass Veronica Mars? I've used your total change of look and personality to write my book, remember how the character goes from being a nice girl to a bad ass detective after the death of her fiancé? That's you Veronica, after Lilly's death."

"Oh."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Well, I'm in a state of shock, it's not every day that you learn you're the heroine of a book, not a book, a series."

"Let just say it's my way to apologize for what I've put you through."

"And mostly a way to earn lots of money."

"Not at all, I didn't even want to publish it at first, or have it published under my real name but then I changed my mind. If I had it published had Logan Echolls the press would have had a field day, making fun of me and of this book and I wanted none of this. That's why I decided after a few years to give it to a publisher under a fake name and put a dedication."

"Thank you for not killing me and sorry for everything, Love." Veronica whispered, she knew the dedication by heart, having read it countless times, it is the same one in all his books. She looked outside, at the shops as Logan was driving. They said nothing until they reached the restaurant and even there their conversation was tensed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, Sorry for the delay, I had some health problems so I couldn't really update. But I've got good news, I've finished this fic yesterday and if you're interested I've just posted my first Gilmore Girls fanfiction

Chapter 5

Veronica was at her apartment working on her laptop when she heard the front door open and close, she looked at the clock and saved her work before turning off her computer. She took her glass of wine with her as she went to her living room and smiled when she saw Wallace in her kitchen with their dinner.

"Hey superfly!" he said seeing her come into her kitchen. "Hope you don't mind that I left myself in without ringing the bell."

"Don't be stupid Wallace; I gave you a key for this reason." She replied kissing him on the cheek as she took out of the cupboard two plates and two glasses, she put everything on the table and waited for Wallace to join her with their dinner. "So how was work?"

"Great, I'm tired but proud of what I've done today."

"And what have you done to make you proud of yourself?"

"Solved a problem that had been annoying us for weeks."

"Oh, my step brother the engineer!" she said smiling as she hugged him. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

"Veronica, my mother is already proud of me."

"I know, and if you don't want that to change, then you should call her, she isn't happy with you."

"I called her last night and man she was pissed off because I didn't call her for a week. Oh, and before I forget you have to call your father, apparently you said you would call him but you still haven't called him."

"I haven't had the time to do it." she said, putting some food in her mouth, she pushed Wallace's hand out of the way as she tried to grab the box containing the spring rolls. "Cho's food is getting better, I don't know what species he uses but it's really good."

"Yeah, so how was work?"

"Good and you'll never guess who my last client is."

"Michael Jackson?"

"Are you crazy, this guy is scaring. So no, wanna guess again?""

"No, so who is it?"

"Logan Echolls."

"No."

"Yep. He needs help in a lawsuit, as for the details, you know I can't give you any."

"Are you okay?" he asked her worried, things between her and Logan Echolls had always been tensed, even if there had been some kind of truce between them at the end of the year. He did not know what happened between them but it changed things, he had asked her questions but she never replied.

"Of course, you'll never guess what he does for a living, he's a writer. He's done pretty well and that psychotic jackass has dared to ask for my forgiveness in a damn book! He even wrote a series of book based on me!"

"Calm on Veronica, I know you're angry but being angry won't change anything."

"No, don't say that, the guy has made my final year of high school year hell and he's found nothing better to do than to become a famous writer and write something for me. I've got every right to be angry, you know what, I'm going to see him. Lock the door after you when you leave or you can stay here." She said as she quickly grabbed her things and started to look for Logan's address in his file, she wrote it on a piece of paper before leaving her apartment, without even saying goodbye to Wallace.

* * *

Veronica parked her car in Logan's driveway and took several deep breaths, not wanting to get out of her car yet. Twenty minutes later she still had not moved, maybe coming here was a mistake, she was angry at Logan but did it mean that she could barge into his house unannounced and uninvited? She heard three knocks on her window, she looked at the person who dared to bother her, surprised to see Logan in front of her.

"Are you going to come in or stay in your car?" he asked her smiling as opened her door. Veronica looked at him, not knowing what to do before nodding, she took her keys and locked the door before following Logan into the house. "Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"No, thanks, wait do you have vodka?"

"Vodka? Since when do you drink strong stuff?" he said with a smile as he opened the mini fridge of his bar. "I only have manzana, want some?"

"Yeah, and to answer to your question, I only drink when I need it to say unpleasant things, well unpleasant to people who have annoyed me over the years."

"And I'm on your list tonight." He guessed giving her the bottle and taking a bottle for himself. Logan sat on the stool next to her and opened his bottle along with Veronica's.

"You had no right to write that book about me and then ask for my forgiveness through your books. If you really wanted me to forgive you, you would have come to see me, instead you chose the coward way. I'm not going to forgive you suddenly just because you've wrote some books about me, or someone who looks like me! Damn it Logan, I never took you for a coward! Why couldn't you just come to see me."

"I wasn't ready…"

"No!" she cut him off clearly angry. She stood up and took her bottle with her to sit down on the couch, she drank a long sip. "Why didn't you simply say the words instead of writing them in a book, knowing that I would probably not read them?" she heard Logan sigh, and walk towards the couch to sit next to her, he put down his bottle and looked at her.

"I was afraid, I couldn't exactly go to Stanford or your house to apologize, you would have probably called the cops or something like that and made sure I spent at least one night in prison. Things between us have never been easy or simple, you kissed me or we kissed and after that nothing, not even a call to tell me what it meant for you and then you left town, we never really got our closure."

"There was never a we to begin with so why have a closure?"

"You can't say that." Logan said looking at his hands which were playing with his now empty bottle. "I know things weren't perfect after Lily's death, but we had some great moments before her death, and we could have had a great story if you had said something about our kiss."

"I don't know, it would have been weird to date you or even have some kind of relationship with you, you were Lilly's boyfriend."

"Yeah, but I was ready to move on, especially if it was with you. I loved Lilly but Lilly loved boys, and one of them even killed her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we could have been happy together."

"You don't know that."

"Well if our first kiss is an indicator of what we could have been, then we would have been happy together."

"And you base your judgment on a kiss?" she asked him incredulously. Logan nodded and leaned for another kiss to prove his point.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all the plp who reviewed and I'd like to say to the people who asked to write more that this story is over. At least it's completed on my laptop even if I might add another part because my epilogue is in 2 parts but I feel like there's something missing to them which is why I want to add a third part. But this story is complete :)

Chapter 6

"See I was right." Logan said as he kissed Veronica's bare shoulder and brought her closer to him. She closed her eyes and tried not to think to what she had done the previous night, she was stupid, of all the stupid things she could do, sleeping with Logan was probably on the top of this list. She looked at the clock and realized it was already four in the morning, she pushed Logan's arm away and stood up, keeping the sheet close to her body, even if he had probably seen her naked more than once during the night. She wrapped the sheet around her chest and started to look for her clothes which were a little bit everywhere in his bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my clothes, isn't it obvious?" she said snapping at him as she put on her shirt and then her jeans.

"Veronica…"

"Don't Veronica me, what happened between us was, is a mistake."

"You can't say that."

"Listen, Logan I'm not looking for a husband or a boyfriend, I don't have time for that. What happened between us was a great interlude but it's not going to be more, I've got enough to do with my work, without adding all the trouble that come with having a relationship, at the moment I'm quite happy with being single and not having someone to worry about and who will ask me when I'm coming home. I'm sorry, but I don't do relationships." She said ending her monologue as she put on her heel. Logan was watching continue to walk around his room silent, thinking about what she had just said and what he could do to change her mind. Suddenly he had the brightest idea ever.

"I understand, how about a no string attached relationship? You can date other people and we could see each other sometimes over the week, no strings attached." He repeated as he sat up and pressed his back against the wall.

"Logan.."

"No, think about it and give me your answer. I really want to see where this thing between us can go and I understand that you aren't ready to date me or anyone else, that's why I'm proposing this no strings attached thing. It's a win-win situation." Veronica looked at him, not knowing what to say, she grabbed her jacket and put it on. She said nothing for two minutes, finally she walked towards the bedroom's door but before walking out, she turned around and look at Logan.

"Okay, you pick me up at seven for dinner, call Amanda for my address." and just like that she was gone. Logan smiled, knowing he had won the first battle but not the war, he got up and went into the kitchen to make himself coffee, he then went to the living room where his laptop was. He suddenly had inspiration for a new book and that was all thanks to Veronica, he was about to move to return to the kitchen when he felt two arms catch him, then lips press against his. Realizing who it was, Logan kissed Veronica back even if he was wondering what she was doing here, he had heard the frint door close. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, waiting for an explanation that soon came.

"I didn't kiss you, before leaving. Don't forget at seven and you should go back to sleep, because believe me you'll need to be rested for what I have in mind after our dinner."

"I love your kinky side, if only I had known about it sooner, you can be sure that I would have tried to seduce you sooner"

"What makes you think I would have given in?"

"Veronica, no one has ever resisted to my good looks, remember who my mother is." He said with a smile as Veronica laughed, he grabbed her by the waist and they fell together on the couch. He kissed her neck softly as he started to play with the hem of her shirt, but Veronica pushed him away, what was meant to be an 'innocent' kiss had turned into a not so innocent one.

"I really have to go now, I need to go home to change and be at the office at seven on the dot. And don't forget our dinner, you pick me and I chose the restaurant."

"I wasn't expecting anything different, I'll call my banker just to make sure I've got enough money to afford taking you out."

"Very funny and at worse, I can always lend you some money." She said teasing him, she gave him a quick kiss before getting up from the couch. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and left the house.

"Where the hell were you?" Wallace asked Veronica as soon as she had set a foot in her apartment. She dropped her keys in the table next to the door and walked towards the couch where he was sitting; she pushed away the cover and sat next to him.

"Wallace, I'm sorry I didn't call you to tell you I wouldn't come home."

"You didn't answer to my question, where were you last night?"

"You know where I was." She said quietly as she was looking at her hands which were on her lap. Veronica heard Wallace take several deep breaths, a sign that he was about to yell. It was no secret that Wallace hated Logan, but then who wouldn't hate him after all the things that happened during high school. She did not know why, but she wanted to give Logan a chance to prove her that he had changed and maybe it was time to see if people could really change.

"How could you sleep with him after all that happened between you in high school?"

"It was high school! High school, and we're no longer going to high school!"

"I know we're no longer in high school, but what happened during these years has changed you, that's because of Logan!"

"Yes, if you want, but that's thanks to what happened in high school that I'm what I'm today! Do you think I would have managed to become such a good lawyer if he hadn't made things though? The answer is no, okay, he was an ass and I've moved on, why can you just do the same thing?"

"What sleep with Logan?"

"Stop being an idiot, you know I love you, but when you're like that, I really want to hit you. I'm a grown up person, and if I want to sleep with Logan Echolls then I'll sleep with him!"

"Yeah, well if you want to sleep with him okay, but don't expect me to be there to dry your tears." He said coldly as he stood up and grabbed his jacket. Wallace looked at her one last time before walking towards the door, leaving her alone after having turned his back on her for the first time in years. He did not want to hurt her, but he wanted her to realize that Logan Echolls did not deserve her and he was only using her.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know when the next one will be since I'm going to have my laptop repaired, it's going to be sent to Toshiba and I don't know how long it's going to take to have it repaired. I will try to update from the computer in the living room if it takes more than 2-3 weeks.

Chapter 7

Veronica was sitting in her living room drinking a glass of wine while working on a file. She knew Logan would be there soon to pick her for their date, but she had work to do and she would not change her habits just because of Logan. She left her desk and went to look for another file in her brief case when she heard the doorbell. Veronica sighed and looked at herself in the mirror on her way to the door, she opened the door with a smile.

"Hey." She said opening the door wider to let him in, she turned her back and went to her office to turn off her computer and put the files she had been working on, in her safe. She could not really leave her files on her desk and leave the house with them there, because anyone could break in. She had picked up her habits in Neptune and she has always kept them, even in New York when she lived on the 24th floor of a guarded building.

"Please don't tell me you were working." Logan said from the doorway as he watched her close the safe and take her bag. She smiled at him and looked around her office, making sure she had put away everything, proud of herself she turned towards him.

"All done! And yes I was working, why do you think I don't have time for a guy?"

"Are you serious?"

"I've never been that serious about this topic. Logan you've got to realize that no guy will ever come before my job."

"Why?"

"Why? Because it's all I've had for years and it's still all I've got." Veronica said, shrugging, she did not know how to explain it. "When I was in Stanford I had no one, I mean I had friends and even a boyfriend but the most important thing for me was being the best. I didn't really care about losing some of my friends or even my boyfriend because I spent too much time working. I wanted to be the best and I did it, I was at the top of my class on graduation day and afterwards I got so many offers for a job that I just had to choose where I wanted to work. I even got to bargain for a great paycheck, they didn't even try to make me lower the price, they just wanted me to sign the contract."

"But now that you're at the top, don't you think you should, I don't know, slow down?"

"That's where you're wrong, when you're at the top you've got to work even more to stay there. When you're a lawyer, all you want is to become a partner and when you're one, all you want is earn more money even if you know you don't need it. It's a like a challenge for people like me, we always want more, it's a game and we like to win."

"Is it worth it? Not going to the wedding of your best friends, not being there for your family?"

"I'm here for my family, they know I'll always be there for them. And to answer to your question, yes it's worth it. I grew up without money, and your dear friends have always made fun of me because of that, I've decided that being poor sucks and I didn't want to be poor anymore."

"Well now that you're rich, don't you want to go back to Neptune and be with your family?"

"I don't think I can go back to living in Neptune, not after all the things that happened there."

"Lilly?" Logan asked as he helped her to put on her jacket. Veronica went into the living room to grab her handbag and keys.

"Yes, but memories linked with Neptune High too. Ready to go?"

"Sure, so where are we eating?"

"A nice restaurant, Italian of course." she said with a smile as she locked the door. "It's near my office, but trust me, it's a three star restaurant. It has a nice view of the city and great food, I'm sure you'll like it."

"Don't worry about it, so since I'm the one driving, does that mean that I'll get some bonus for driving you."

"What kind of bonus are you talking about?"

"You and me, you know." He said wrapping an arm around her waist as he was walking her towards the car. Veronica looked at him and then leaned towards him, as if she was going to kiss him, but at the last minute she moved her lips towards his ear and wishpered.

"Only if you're a good boy and nothing is sure yet."

"You're a tease Mars."

"And yet you want me"

"Who wouldn't, you're hot!"

"I know, but you're still not getting any." she said as she got into the car with a smile.

* * *

"Wow!" Veronica said, as she put her head on Logan's chest. "You should seriously start thinking about going pro, if being a writer gets boring, you've got enough talents, to become a pro."

"Thanks, but I don't think my parents would appreciate it."

"But, I would!" she said kissing his jaw and then neck. She pushed the sheet he was holding against his chest away and started to kiss it. With a smirk she asked him a question that drove him crazy. "Ready for round three?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay, I lost my grandmother last week and I didn't feel like updating or even writting.

Chapter 8

"Logan was working on his laptop when Veronica woke up the next morning, she had been surprised to find herself alone in bed, especially knowing that there was nothing for him to do in her apartment but watching TV. She tied her dressing gown and sat next to him as he was typing away on his laptop.

"How come you have a computer with you when you're at _my house_?"

"I never leave my house without my computer, it was in my car."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping after the night we've had?" she asked with a smile, as she put her head on his shoulder to try to read what he had written, but he closed his laptop. "Why have you done that?"

"Done what?"

"Closed your laptop when I tried to read what you were writing."

"Oh that, sorry, no one reads what I write until the book is finished and ready to be published."

"Is it a subtle way to tell me that I have to stick around to read your book before it's published?"

"No, but now that I think about it, it could be a good idea." he said, as he caught her by the waist and made her sit on his lap. She straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she softly kissed him and played the hem of his shirt.

"This thing between us, it's crazy, I can't keep my hands off you." Veronica said with a smile.

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing. I enjoy what we share, even if I know where I stand, we have a no string attached relationship, don't worry I won't get attached, if that's what worries you."

"What? No! I wasn't thinking about that, I just think it's weird to always want you."

"It's not going to last if that's what worries you."

"So, you think your interest in me is going to go away so." she said, as she started to move, but before she could move her left leg, Logan stopped her by putting his hand on it.

"Listen, Veronica I understand your rules and even if I don't like them, I respect them. You said no strings, no feelings, just fun between us and I don't really want to get attached to someone who's going to break our arrangement as soon as she feels like changing her bedmate."

"Bedmate? Call me a slut while you're at it. And you're the one who suggested it."

"I'm sorry. I'm not saying you're a slut but I don't want to be hurt when you decide to change the rules and find someone else, I've got to protect myself."

"Protect yourself?" Veronica asked him laughing, but she stopped when she saw he was not laughing.

"Yeah, as funny as it sounds for you, you can hurt me. You don't realize it, but you know how to hurt a man like me. I don't know how yet, but I'm pretty sure it will hurt like hell when you'll know how to do so."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, but you'll, willingly or not." Logan said. Veronica nodded and kissed him, knowing that there was nothing she could do to make him change his mind or even contradict him, she could hurt him, she could easily hurt him.

"I know what you're trying to do, and honestly I don't care at the moment." He moaned as he felt her start to nibble his ear and move towards his neck.

"Good thing it's Saturday and you don't have to go to work today."

"Yeah, I don't think I would have been able to get any work done today, I'm too tired to even get out of bed." Veronica said as she rolled off Logan and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I'm hungry." she said, making him laugh.

"Do you want me to make breakfast?"

"Well, if you really want me to make you breakfast okay, but you'll have to come downstairs if you want to eat it."

"Why don't you bring it here?"

"Because I want to eat breakfast while sitting at a table either in the living room or in the kitchen." Logan said as he got up and put on his shirt and boxers, Veronica who was watching him smiled and told him to start without her, she was going to have a shower. He kissed her and went downstairs to get the breakfast ready, it took him a few minutes to find the pan. As soon as he had mixed all the ingredients, he started to bake the different pancakes, hearing noises coming from behind, and thinking it was Veronica he made a joke.

"I knew it, you couldn't wait to taste my new pancake receipt. Mars, your stomach will always.."

"Her stomach will always what?"

"You aren't Veronica." Logan said, turning around, and seeing a man in Veronica's kitchen. He put the pan on the table and moved towards the man to shake his hand, but the other man looked away and ignored his hand. "I'm Logan Echolls, nice to meet you..."

"I already know who you're, where's Veronica?"

"In the shower, listen Wallace, I know you and Veronica had an argument last night about this thing between us, I don't want to come between you two."

"Are you going to stop seeing her?"

"No, I like her and at the moment we're trying to see where this thing between us can go, nothing more, nothing less. I don't want you to be angry at Veronica because of me, if you want to hate me, okay, but don't hold what I did to her in high school against her. I know you were there and if you want to hate someone then hate and be angry at me, Veronica doesn't deserve it."

"I know, but you're going to hurt her, I know that."

"That's where you're wrong, Veronica is the one who's going to hurt me." Logan said with a sad smile, he grabbed the plate with the pancakes and offered one to Wallace who shook his head.

"If you know she's going to hurt you then why are you with her?"

"Because she's worth, I'm going to take what I can get and when she'll break up with me, I'll still have memories of what we've shared, good and bad."

"You really like her, even if it's more than just like and don't try to deny it."

"Yeah, but if you ever tell it to Veronica or anyone else, I'll deny it strongly. Some things are meant to be secret and this is one of them."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Logan, you've got to promise me, not to jump at your former agent's throat, even if you don't like what he's saying."

"Yeah, I promise not to do anything to kill that son of..."

"Logan! If you can't remain calm in his presence, then you shouldn't come to this meeting, I don't need you to call him by names, especially in front of his lawyer. If you really want to win this case, you have to keep your mouth shut and if you feel like insulting then bite the inside of your cheek or something. I'm serious Logan, I don't want to spend the next hour playing the role of a referee in your little war with him, okay?"

"I promise not to kill him or even physically injure the guy, can we go now?"

"It's the conference room on your left before the elevator, I need to go to my office to grab a file, I'll meet you there. If you want to say something, just say hello and then shut up, ok?"

"Yes, well I should get going, wish me good luck?" he asked with a smile. Veronica shook her head and told him to stop being an idiot and to get his ass in the conference room.

Veronica was holding her files in one hand and her cell in the other, she put everything on the table and sat next to Logan.

"Hello, I'm Veronica Mars, Mr Echolls' lawyer. He pays me well, so I'm going to go over the case pretty quickly and when I'll be done you'll realize that your case is bound to fail because, no one will ever give you money. Ready?" she said with a smile, knowing her speech had some effects on Logan's former agent, mission number one accomplished, the client is scared.

"Mars, Mars, Mars, this technique won't work with me." The lawyer from the adverse party said with a smile as he looked at her.

"Andrew Johnson."

"Yeah, long time no see. But let's not go there, you know as well as I do that Mr Echolls owns money to my client."

"He owns him nothing, Logan signed the contract under a penname and so far he has always paid your client, he gave him the money he owned him end of the story."

"I don't share your opinion about Logan and this case. He still owns money to my client, he published books and my client got no …"

"He got no money for a simple reason, Mr Echolls had fired him. Now Mr Echolls has a new agent, one who's better than your client but let's not forget our case. If you read the contract, it says that Mr Echolls can fire his agent as soon as he feels like he's not doing a good job, which was the case."

"It's easy to say such things."

"And also easy to prove." Veronica said with a smile as she slide the file towards Andrew. She leaned against the back of her chair as she watched him read the file, and turn the pages for a few minutes. "Don't you think, it's time to give up on your prosecution?"

"I need to talk to my client before making a decision."

"Good, and please remember that if you decide to sue us we'll be forced to… well you know what it's like in big firm, documents tend to be lost or leaked to the press by accident of course."

"You haven't changed Mars." Andrew said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's why I graduated at the top of my class at Stanford and you graduated 39th."

"You've got a good memory."

"Of course, I do."

"Well we need to go, I'll call you to tell you about my client's decision." He said as he closed his briefcase and stood up. "See you later, Mars."

* * *

"I don't know how you did it, but you've convinced the guy to drop his prosecution." Logan said from the couch as he was watching her work. "I can't believe the lawyer called you so soon after they left."

"What can I say, I don't charge you 250 an hour for nothing. Andy knew that he wouldn't win with me."

"Andy?"

"Yeah, that's his name."

"Andy is his nickname, Andrew is his name."

"Who cares if it's his name or nickname."

"I don't, I'm just curious." Logan said as he picked up a magazine.

"Logan, I've got work to do, why don't you go to your house or somewhere else?"

"Okay, I get it, I'm leaving. Dinner at 8?"

"Yeah, yeah." She answered as she continued to type, not even noticing that he had left and someone else had walked into her office. It's only when she heard someone say 'knock, knock' that she raised her head to look at who was there.

"Andrew Johnson."

"Yeah, the one and only one, so what are you doing?"

"Working, you should try it someday." She said getting up to hug him. "What brings you here again?"

"I was on my way to the office after a little trip to Starbucks..."

"And you didn't bring me anything?" she said shocked, as she led him towards the couch. They sat, facing each other, still holding hands and joking.

"So do you plans for tonight?"

"Why?"

"I plan on taking you out for dinner or more, remember college?"

"How could I forget our time at Stanford?" she asked laughing, as she remembered some of the crazy things they did. "We really had fun there, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but we could have had more fun if you had let your books in the bookcase. So how about a nice dinner, just the two of us?"

"Yeah, why not." She said with a smile, Andrew smiled back before leaning towards her and kissing her. They broke apart only when they heard noise coming from behind, Veronica wanted to hit herself when she saw Logan. Just as she was about to open her mouth, he said he had forgotten his wallet, which was on the table, he quickly said good bye and left them alone, again.  
Veronica looked at Andrew who sadly smiled at her and nodded, it was just what she needed to run after Logan. She found him in the elevator and without even thinking about it, she jumped in.

"Did you lose something?" he asked sarcastically as he hit the zero level several times.

"Logan, this isn't what you believe, what happened in my office…"

"I don't want to know what happened, we said no strings attached and you don't have to give me explanations, we had fun and all and now it's over, nothing to cry over."

"Don't do this."

"Do what? Be honest, you didn't want to be nor have a relation with me, but with Andy you do, which is okay with me." He said as he sighed, having reached the ground level. "It was good while it lasted, I hope you'll be happy."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Veronica was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand and watching the fire in the chimney. If she was honest with herself she would admit that this breakup with Logan was affecting her more than it should, but since she did not want to be honest with herself, she was just telling herself that it was the bad day she had at work today. She reached for the bottle again, to fill her glass again when her cell rang, she ignores it and continues to drink.

She never thought that one day she would drink to forget Logan Echolls, why did he have to make her see that he was a nice guy? Why did he make her fall for him like he did? Veronica sighed and played with her glass before drinking all there was in it. She put her drink down and went to her office to work a little, she needed to stop thinking about Logan and working was one way to do it.

She sat behind her desk and started to type on her keyboard, making sure she was putting all the details about the case she had worked on this afternoon. She was looking for her highlighter, moving all the papers which were on her desk, but suddenly stopped when she saw a picture. Veronica slowly picked it up and smiled sadly, it was a picture of her and Logan which had been taken a few days ago, while they were at a funfair. Slowly a tear made its way on her cheek, she wiped it away, but it was stronger than her, she wanted to cry because she had just lost the guy she was falling for. Logan was there for her, offering her happiness but she had turned her back on it and had let Andrew kiss her, and the worse thing was that she did not even like it or wanted it. Why did it happen to her? Just when she was starting to sort out her feelings for him, he broke up with her, but it was her fault, she had played and lost.

She was so deep in her thought that she did not hear the open of her office open or saw who it was until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Veronica turned her chair and saw it was Wallace, he took her in his arms and before she knew it, she broke down in his arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Wallace asked her, as he made her sit on the couch, never letting her go. He pushed her hair aside so he could look at her in the eyes. "Why don't you tell your big brother what's going on?"

"You aren't my big brother, if you're anything then it's my little brother."

"Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humour. Are you going to tell me what happened to make you cry?"

"Logan..."

"I'm going to kill this son o..."

"It's not his fault, it's mine."

"Good, I like the guy." he said with a smile, hoping she would smile, but instead she started to cry again. "I'm sorry Veronica, I didn't mean to make you cry. Why are you saying it's your fault? What happened?"

"Logan's former agent's lawyer is Andrew and after the meeting he came to ask me out and kissed me."

"Let me guess, Logan saw it."

"Yeah, he just left and said it was nothing since it was a stringless relationship and he wants me to be happy then he left."

"You love him, don't you? It was supposed to be a simple relation but you love him. What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing since it was just a game for him and I don't have time for love. I'm sure it's going to go away soon, I don't care about him, it's nothing."

"Veronica you know you're lying to yourself, the sooner you admit your feelings for Logan, the sooner you'll get him to forgive you."

"I don't want him to forgive me because I've done nothing, Andy kissed me and that's the end of the story. If Logan is imaging things, it's not my fault if he's such an idiot, why would I want someone like him? I'm better off alone, see that's why I don't do relation and why I accepted the whole no strings attached thing, I had someone to go out with when I was bored and I didn't even need to always be in contact with him." Veronica said as she wiped her tears, telling herself that it was the last time she was shedding a tear because of Logan Echolls. She stood up and went to her desk to take some files and put them in her safe.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm serious, why do you think I'm not serious? I'm allowed to think like that if I want to."

"You're being a bitch."

"Who cares about it?"

"I do, call me when you stop being a bitch." Wallace said also getting up. He kissed her cheek and walked towards the door but before he walk out he turned to tell her one last thing. "If my opinion still means anything to you, I think you should take some time off and go home to remember who you're deep down."

* * *

"Logan, what brings you here?" Lynn said when she saw her son standing on the doorstep of her home with a bag in hand. "I'm so happy to see you." She took her son in her arms and hug him before taking him inside.

"I was at home working on my new book when I realized that my inspiration was gone and you always said that I could come home to get my aspiration back and I really need it right now."

"There is something else, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Don't say nothing, we both know it's must be something for you to come home. Follow me to the kitchen, I want to know everything about the girl who has broken your heart."

"Mom believe me when I say you don't want to know."

"I'm your mother, and I want to know everything about her so I can put a hit on her." She said with a smile as she made him sit on a stool.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Veronica was drinking her coffee while reading the paper when her father walked into the kitchen at eight in the morning. He checked the time on his watch, before walking up to her to kiss her.

"As happy as I'm to see you here, there are two questions that need to be asked. What brings you here, especially at ten in the evening only one week after you told me you couldn't come home before weeks if not months, what's going on?" Keith asked her as he sat on a stool next to her, and started to drink his coffee.

"Nothing, I just needed to get away from the office, there's nothing with that."

"I'm a cop, I know you're lying, but I'm not going to force you to tell me what's bothering you. I know you'll tell me when you're ready and you're always welcomed her. Alicia, your little brother and I are always happy to have you home."

"Thanks dad." she said as she finished her coffee. "I'm going to try to sleep a little, I'm tired."

"Veronica, I'm really worried abou..."

"I know dad, it's just that things are pretty tough for me at the moment, I just need a few days off. I'm going to go back to bed."

"Okay, you want to have lunch with your old man?"

"Sorry dad, I'm going for a run and then I'm meeting Meg for lunch." She said with a smile as she got up to put her empty cup in the sink. She kissed her father on the cheek before leaving the kitchen, knowing that even if she went back to bed she would not be able to sleep; it has been the case ever since Logan decided to stop seeing her. Veronica knew she could not go on like that; she needed to sleep and most importantly talk to Logan to see if there was anything she could do to get him to have a relationship with her. She missed him, he had shown her that the Logan Echolls from high school and the new Logan Echolls are two different persons, and she has fallen in love with him. But like it was always the case with her, she realized her feelings too late, when the guy is already gone and there is no hope to get him back.

* * *

The next morning, Logan was nursing a bad hangover when his mother walked into his room and draw the curtains open to wake him up. Lynn knew that Logan would have a bad hangover after she saw him leave the house with his famous high school friends. She did not know who is the girl who broke her son's heart, but she is sure of one thing, her son is in love with her, even if he never said it, a mother just knows this kind of thing.

"Wake up; you've got work to do!" Lynn said as she removed the cushion he had put over his head. "Jump in the shower and sit in front of your laptop until you've finished your book and you can even go for a run."

"I'm not ten, so stop telling me what to do."

"Then stop acting like a ten year old little boy! You've got two choices, you either go work on your book to try to forget the girl you've fallen for, or go back to LA and try to get her back."

"There's no girl!"

"Keep telling yourself that and one day you might believe it. Who is she and what happened between you two?"

"Mom." Logan said whinning, it was way too early to talk about it, but apparently his mother did no agree with him since she sat on the bed next to him.

"So who is it?"

"Someone I've met and fallen in love with, I tried to convince me to give me a chance but she wasn't interested in having a relationship with me so I came up with a no string attached thing but it backfired."

"How?"

"I caught her with a guy."

"A guy?" Lynn asked, surprised that anyone would cheat on her son.

"Yup, ex boyfriend, he wants to get back with her."

"And she said yes."

"I don't know, I quickly ended it before she could try to say something to deny it, I left her there "

"Stupid boy!" Lynn said obvisouly angry at her son for being such a stupid boy. "How can you say she wasn't interested in you, you could be wrong, did it ever cross your mind that maybe you're wrong? Did she kiss him back? Did she say she wanted to break up with you? Is it the kind of girls who kisses all her ex boyfriends?"

"No."

"Then, my dear you've made a mistake and you'd better hurry up if you want her to forgive you."

"Oh gosh." Logan said as he put the cushion back on his head and realized that he might have made the wrong decision and Veronica would probably never forgive him for what he has done.

"Yeah, you should probably go for a run on the beach to try to come up with a plan to get her to forgive you."

"It's not how it works, she isn't one of these girls who can easily forgive especially after what I've done."

"It won't work if you don't believe it yourself." Lynn said as she got up, she looked at her son, feeling bad for him. He had met his match and yet he had let her slip though his fingers, she just hoped her son would get the girl in the end, because if one person deserved to be happy, it was him. "And if she's as great as you say, then she'll forgive you, love is scary thing."

"Yeah."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Veronica was running on the pier, feeling better with every step she took, but there was still this pain in her heart that nothing could make go away. She ran faster, hoping the pain that was coming from breathing hard, would ease the one she was feeling in her heart. She stopped abruptly and started to cry, why couldn't she keep a guy, the guy who was meant for her and who understood her better than anyone else? She wiped her tears and started to walk, no longer feeling the need to run, her heart was broken and nothing could fix it, not even running until it hurt. Veronica sat on a nearby bench and put her head between her knees.

Logan had been running for more than an hour when he saw her, she was sitting on a bench, her back turned to him and yet, somehow he knew it was Veronica. He watched her from where he was standing as she leaned forward and put her head between her knees before hugging them and resting her head on them. Logan knew that if he wanted to do something, then he had too act quickly before it was too late, it was probably his only and last chance. He put his I pod away and walked towards the bench, he sat on it, waiting for Veronica to notice his presence and yell at him as he was expecting her to do. After a few minutes, he broke the silence, knowing she would not do it and also knowing it would not go well, but then he had nothing to lose if it did not go well, right?

"Hey." he said, his voice coming out in a whisper. Veronica quickly raised her head, having not expected him to say anything, in fact she had expected him to walk away without saying a word. She got up and put some distance between them, then, as if she was only realizing she had tears tracks on her face, she wiped them away and put on her cold mask He would not see her cry, she would not allow it, he didn't need to see that, it was bad enough that he was the cause of her tears

"What are you doing here?" she asked him aggressively and Logan knew it was her way to protect herself when she felt threatened. He felt bad, knowing he was the cause of tears and there was nothing he could do.

"I wasn't feeling great, so I came home."

"You weren't feeling great." Veronica repeated sarcastically, and with a smirk.

"Yeah, I kind of broke up with you."

"Like it's true, come on Logan, we both know it was a game, don't make me think it meant more than a way to have fun and you had fun."

"Veronica…"

"You're stupid, yeah, like I don't already know that."

"Veronica this isn't what I was going to say!"

"No that's what you were going to say or at least that's what you think. Now that whatever happened between us is over you can say it. I promise not to get mad, after all it's over, remember it, you're the one who broke up with me." She said with air quotes, as she said the word broke up.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Probably because I don't like being accused of cheating on someone when it's clearly not the case, I'm nothing like Lilly or any of the bimbos you've dated. It's sad to see that you don't even trust me, I know we said we could see other people, but I didn't because stupid Veronica thought it would be like cheating on you. Sorry for thinking we might have a chance, don't worry I don't think that anymore, don't worry."

"Damn Veronica, why do you have to be such a bitch? I was angry, okay, I just thought that you were dating that guy and I was jealous, okay? I was jealous and when I'm jealous I tend to act like an ass."

"You were jealous? You're the one who suggested this relation in the first place! If you had come to tell and told me you wanted to change the status of our relation, I would have agreed because you're a great guy and for some unknown reason I was falling for you."

"Veronica…"

"No." she said raising her hand in the air as she put some distance between them. "You don't get to say Veronica like that, in this voice, like you got your heart broken, it's all your fault! I wanted more, I was ready to ask for more but you decided to be an ass and stop everything, now it's too late, you played and lost."

"You can't mean that."

"I'm sorry but I do, you now know why I didn't want to date you, I was afraid you would break my heart which you did in the end."

"Wait, Veronica." Logan said when he saw her start to walk away, he reached for something in his pocket and give her an USB key. "This is my last book, I've written two endings and I don't know which one to publish. I want you to read it and from your reaction I'll know what ending will be published."

"What? I don't understand."

"This book is for you Veronica, it's about you and I need to know what's going to happen next. I'm staying in Neptune in Neptune two more days, please read it, if after these two days you don't contact me I'll know what your answer is." Logan gave her the key and kissed her cheek before leaving. Veronica looked at the USB key puzzled, she put it in her pocket and went to the parking, she needed to go home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Veronica hung up for phone after having tried to call Logan for the fifth time in the last hour, she needed to talk to him, she could not let him walk out of her life, not after having read his book. He had written a hymn to love, and it was for her, he was telling the world about how much he loved her and she could not let him leave her like that. She sighed and grab her keys, if she could not get hold of Logan trough a phone call, then she was going to go to the Echolls' house.

"I'll be back in an hour." She said to her father who was on the floor playing with her brother.

"Where are you going?"

"Someplace I've got to be, I promise to be home for dinner and if I get in trouble I know the sheriff."

"Veronica."

"I know dad, but don't worry I know what I'm doing. This is one thing I need to do before it's too late."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, don't worry." She kissed his cheek before walking towards her car which was parked in the driveway. She hop into her car, and drove towards the Echolls' house, hoping she would not met his parents, she did not really feel like explaining why she was looking for Logan. She looked at the clock; he said he was staying until 7pm today, she just hoped he was still in Neptune and it was not too late. She stopped in front of the gates of the house and rang the bell before someone let her in.

"Veronica!" Lynn said from the doorway as she watched her get out of her car.

"Hi, Mrs. Echolls. I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering, is Logan here?"

"Logan? Oh, no, he left a few hours ago; he said something about knowing what the end of his book is going to be. I don't know what he was talking about but he seemed a little bit sad, I guess that's because his book is over." She said with a smile, not noticing the broken look on Veronica's face. "Do you want to come in and have a cup of coffee so you can tell me what brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm… I'm sorry Mrs. Echolls but.." she started to say, but stopped when she realized she was making a fool of herself. She needed to regain control of her voice, before Lynn realized there was something wrong with her. "I'm sorry, I've feeling under the weather lately, I just needed to give some papers to Logan since I learned he was here."

"It's okay, so what about this cup of coffee, you'll give me these files for Logan while we're drinking our coffee."

"That's nice, but I have to say no as for the papers, well I'll call him. It's the kind of papers that have to be to delivered in person, you know."

"Of course, but are you alright?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"You seem kind of pale and I don't know, you don't seem fine."

"It's nothing, like I said I've feeling under the weather lately."

"Is it because of Logan?"

"Logan? No, of course not." She said as she walked backwards. "It's just because of work, the stress, the pressure, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

"Yes, but why don't you come in and drink something and it won't be coffee."

"I'm sorry but I need to go, there's something I need to do at work for tomorrow and I don't want to drive all the way to LA while I'm drunk."

"Okay." Lynn said, knowing that there was nothing she could say to change Veronica's mind. She did not know why but she felt like her son had something to do with Veronica's mood and there was nothing she could do but watch Veronica get in her car and drive away.

* * *

Logan was sitting on his couch with a beer, watching a baseball game when his phone rang, he ignored it and took another sip of his beer as he waited for the answering machine to pick the message.

'Logan Echolls I don't know what you've done to Veronica, but you'd better fix it before I come to LA to kick your bottom. Your father and I are disapointed, you've once again done something to hurt her, I thought you had moved past this high school thing. Don't forget she's helped you in your case against your former agent.'

Logan put down his bottle and started to walk back and forth in front of his phone, not knowing what to do, did Veronica come to see him because she has read his book and come with a decision? But what decision, did she want to marry him or did she want to tell him to get the hell out of her life for good? He needed an answer but he did not know where to find her.

* * *

Logan had fallen asleep on his couch around two in the morning, but it was not a restfull sleep, it was all but that. He wanted to know why Veronica had showed up at his parents house, was it to tell him he was moving forward too fast? He put a cushion on his head and ignored the bell for as long as he could but when he realized that the bell he was hearing was real, he threw the cushion on the floor and got up, hoping it was Veronica on the other side of the door. As much as he wanted to find Veronica on the other side of the door, he knew it would probably never happen, he opened the door and almost had a heart attack when he saw who was on his front step.

"Yes, if your question still stands then yes."

"Yes?" Logan repeated with a smile.

"Yes, I wanna marry you."

I know it's too fluffy, but I like it like that :p lol and don't forget, trouble does follow Veronica and Logan...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Veronica had her head on Logan's chest listening to his heart as he played with her hair. She kissed his chest before looking at him with a smile, she kissed him again, but this time on the lips, she put her head on his shoulder.

"So you really want to marry me?" Logan asked her as he looked at her in the eyes, wanting to be sure this was what she wanted.

"Of course, I love you Logan, you have no idea how much I love you and your book..."

"So you like it?"

"Why do you always ask stupid questions? I loved your book, I've never read a so wonderful book, it's an hymn to love. I can't believe my luck to have a guy like you write a book like that for me, and express his feelings for me for the whole world to see."

"I just want the world to see how happy you make me and how much I love you. I know I haven't used our names, but these two characters, they're us. It's our story."

"Yes, and it's a beautiful one." She said kissing him. Veronica suddenly sat on the bed, holding the sheet to her chest as she looked at Logan. "What are we going to do about our families? They can't know about us!"

"Veronica, we're engaged which means we are going to get married and we'll do it surrounded by our families and friends. Wait a minutes, are you suggesting we elope?"

"No, I don't want to elope, I want my father to walk me down the aisle, but we could tell them only a few days before the wedding..."

"A few days before? Come on Veronica, be serious."

"I'm serious, listen, why don't we organize our wedding on a small but wonderful island. One of my clients told me about them, his daughter got married on St Barth, on the the beach and I'd love to marry on the beach."

"I know, that's what you always told Lilly, you wanted a wedding on the beach, barefoot if I'm not wrong." Logan said with a smile as he watched Veronica look down, Lilly was still a sore subject. He decided, to change the mood and got up and went to his chest of drawers, he opened one drawer and took out a small velvet box. He walked back to the bed and watched Veronica's face change, it was no longer sad, it was now illuminated by her smile which grew wider when Logan down on one knee. He opened the box to reveal a princess cut diamond.

"Veronica Mars, I know I've already asked you this question, but not directly so, I'm asking you again, will you marry me?"

"You do realize that there's a chance I've changed my mind." she said with a smirk, but Logan knew she was joking.

"Yeah, but I'm willing to take the risk and I can't be engaged to you without a ring. The ring is a way to tell the word you're taken, you're off the market; if I could I would publish it in every magazine and newspapers of the country." He said smiling as he slipped the ring on her finger. Veronica looked at it smiling, she was engaged!

"It's beautiful."

"I wasn't sure you'd like it."

"I would have to be crazy to not like it."

* * *

Veronica was walking towards her office, talking on the phone with Logan about their wedding plans, she dropped a file on Amanda's desk.

"There's someone in your office." she told Veronica. "She doesn't have an appointment but since she's going to be your mother in law, I let her in."

"What?"

"Lynn Echolls is in your office."

"Shit!" she said so loudly that Logan heard her. "Logan your mother is in my office, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know, maybe she's there to talk business."

"Really? Because I don't think she's here for business."

"Well just tell her you've got work to do and you have to resheduale the appointment for another day."

"And if it doesn't work? I want you to call her and tell her you need to talk to her and it's so important that it can't wait. I don't care what you do, but you've got to get her away from my office!"

"Why?"

"Because last time she saw me there was no ring on an important finger and since I was looking for you like a mad woman, she's going to put two and two together."

"Looking for me like a mad woman?" he asked, and even if she could not see him Veronica knew he was smiling.

"Oh, shut up and call her." she hang up and turned to look at Amanda who seemed to appreciate seeing her in such a situation. "It's all your fault!"

"What? How can it be my fault?"

"You're the one who let her in."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I hate you!"

"I know, but she's still waiting for you."

Veronica took a deep breath before walking in her office, playing the part of the surprised girl so well that she deserved an Oscar for her performance.

"What brings you here?" she asked Lynn with a smile while sitting behind her desk .

"Oh, I'm in LA and I thought it would be a good idea to visit you, have a chat, you know the usual. It's been quite some time since we've talked, since you've moved to New York." Lynn said, reproaches could be heard in her voice. "We used to talk when you were in Stanford but after your graduation you disappeared."

"I know, believe me it was not because I had something against you. I just got so busy when I started to work in our New York branch that I forgot what having a life meant."

"But it has changed, hasn't it?" Lynn said with a smile as she watched Veronica's engagement ring. "I don't remember seeing it when you came."

"Oh, I had taken it off while I took a shower and I forgot to put it back once I was done."

"I know what it's like, when I got engaged the same thing ha…" before Lynn could finish her sentence, her cell rang, she apologized to Veronica and took the call. Veronica hide her smile, knowing Logan was doing his part of the job, a few minutes later Lynn told her she had to go.

"Why don't we meet for lunch tomorrow?" she asked Veronica as she put back her coat on.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I won't be able to have lunch with anyone until June the 3rd."

"But that's six weeks away."

"I know, can you believe it?" Veronica asked facking an offensed look. "I'll have to talk to my boss about it and ask for a few days off."

"You do and you call me as soon as you have a moment of freedom, we really need to talk."

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure you'll be seing me soon." she said and added in a low voice "Soon and much more."

"Good, well I should go now or Logan is going to throw me a tantrum like when he was a child. You still have my number, don't you?"

"Yes, don't worry."

"Alright." Lynn said kissing Veronica and hugging her.


	15. Chapter 15

Here's an update, sorry for the delay. I don't know when my next update will be, I don't know where this story is going at the moment.  
I'm going to Paris for one week but I'm taking my laptop with me so I should find some time to write on all my stories and finish some of them and even try to post a new one :) . I'll post daily updates on my LJ about my stories and all.

Chapter 15

"Ready to go?" Logan asked Veronica as he walked into their hotel room and finished tying this tie.

"Yeah, I just need you to zip up my dress and then we can go."

"Okay. It's a beautiful dress, is it new?"

"Yeah, I got it in a new shop near work, do you like it?"

"Of course, you're hot in it. In fact, if we didnt have to meet our parents in five minutes, I would have my wicked way with you."

"Well, you can have them." Veronica said with a smirk, knowing nothing would happen, it was as if Logan was too scared to touch her, as if her father would know something had happened between them. "Come on I'm kidding, I promise to make it up to you after dinner, if we're still alive."

"Yeah, if we're still alive, but at least we'll die together and happy."

"I know, but I'd rather be your wife before dying."

"Very funny Mars."

"It'll be Echolls in less than 48 hours."

"Echolls?"

"Yes, Echolls. At work, I'll still use Mars but it'll be Veronica Echolls on my driving license, passport and all the official documents. And wipe off that smile on your face!"

"A smile? Where do you see a smile?" he asked still smiling as he wraped an arm around her waist. He kissed her quickly before leting her go so she could finish getting ready.

* * *

"Veronica!" Keith said when he saw his daughter walking hand in hand with Logan. "Can you tell us what's going here?" he asked her as he looked at Logan's parents, who were as bemused as he was.

"Don't worry dad, I'm going to tell you what's happening, we should sit before."

"Logan?"

"Don't worry mom, like Veronica said, we're going to explain everything. Why don't we order something before?"

"I want to know what's going on, I don't want to eat right now."

"Dad.."

"No, Veronica, you asked us to come to St Barth and to trust you. But I think it's time to tell us what's going on."

"Your father is right." Aaron said, speaking for the first time. He looked at the couple and waited for an answer, he saw Veronica take Logan's hand and squeeze it.

"Well, we'll eat after then, here's the reason why you're all here today." Logan took Veronica's hand with her engagement ring on it and showed it to the whole table.

"What?"

"How long?"

"When?"

"To answer to all your questions, to the question what, we're engaged. To the how long question, we've been engaged for six weeks and when I don't know what you really mean by that." he said with a smile.

"Logan, I don't really think this is something you can joke about."

"Sorry mom, listen, the thing is that we're together, in love and we're engaged."

"What are we doing here there? If it was just to tell us that, you could have come home to tell us about it." Alicia said.

"Well, what Logan hasn't said yet is that, we've invited you here because we're actually going to get married after tomorrow."

Their parents were so silent that they could hear a pin drop, Logan looked at Veronica who shrugged, and she did not know what to do either. After a few minutes, Keith decided to speak, since no one knew what to do or say.

"Veronica, is it what you really want. I mean, you don't even have enough time to take care of yourself, how do plan on taking care of a husband? A marriage is a lot of work, more than what you think."

"I already know that and I'm going to work less now that there is someone in my life, someone who makes me want to come home for dinner and take days off to stay at home. I can't really explain it, I love Logan and I want only one thing, spend the rest of my life with him. We had a chance to be together in high school but I turned it down because I was scared and I don't want to make the same mistake twice. All we want is for you to be happy for us"

"I don't know, this is so unexpected, I don't know how I should feel about this." Keith said, as he shook his head. "This isn't a good idea..."

"So you don't approve."

"Veronica..."

"No. You've said what you think, now that you've said everything. I'm leaving." Veronica said, taking her jacket and leaving the restaurant. Logan sat there a few seconds, not saying a word, he palyed with the fork.

"We're going to get married, no matter what you think so you've got a choice to make, either come or not. If you decide not to come then don't bother to contact us later. Bon appetite."


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, I'm back from my holidays in Paris which were amazing, even tough I had food poisining for 2 days. I met 2 of my internet friends that I've known for years and I went shopping, now I'm broke. But it's normal after buying clothes from Ralph Lauren, Tommy Hilfiger, Newman and Esprit lol

Chapter 16

Logan walked into his hotel room, dropping the key card on a table. He saw Veronica on the balcony, from what he could see she was looking at the skyline. He approched her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching the sunset, it helps me to calm down." she said, not moving her head, she kept her gaze fixed on the horizon. Logan walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as he also looked at the sunset.

"It's beautiful."

"I know and it helps you to forget what happened during the dinner, what do you think is going to happen now?"

"I don't know, I wish I could give you an answer that would make you happy but I can't. I don't want to lie to you."

"We're still getting married tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, nothing will stop me. I know what I want, and marrying you is on the top of my list of things to do before midnight tomorrow." he said with a smile as he made Veronica face him, so he could look at her in the eye. "I love you Ronnie, and I'll marry you no matter what. I just hope you think the same thing and you won't leave me because of what happened."

"I'm not leaving you, and don't worry I'm still marrying you tomorrow." she hugged him and they watched the sunset in each other's arms. Veronica buried her face in his neck and thought this moment represented the perfect image of love, in fact their picture should be taken and put in the dictionary next to the word love, eternal love. "I'm hungry." She said suddenly, making Logan laugh as he let her go and they both went inside.

"I'm going to call room service, we didn't really have something for dinner."

"Yeah. Logan, do you think they will come to the wedding?"

"I told them to come only if they really mean it and if they don't come to forget about us, are you mad at me for telling them that?"

"No, I'm not. Let's make a deal, we forget about this disastrous diner and concentrate on us. I want to be selfish and right now all I want to think and talk about is our wedding. And there are people who are happy about us."

"Our friends, they must be the only ones happy for us." he said as he picked up the phone. He was about to add something when they heard a knock on their door. Veronica looked at him as he went to answer to the door, he opened and closed his mouth several time, without any sound coming out. Logan looked at Veronica who nodded and he let her father along with his mother into their room. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, Keith and I want to talk with you, we've realized that we didn't really reacted well to your news."

"Lynn is right, instead of being angry or wanting to know everything, we should have let you explain everything instead of wanting to know everything without even giving you the time to explain."

"So what does this mean?" Veronica asked her father as Logan wrapped his arm around her waist.

"That I'd like to walk my daughter down the aisle when she gets married after tomorrow. We all made a mistake earlier and we want to rectify it."

"Are you being honest Keith, are you ready to support us?" Logan said looking at his father in law to be and mother.

"Yes, as long as my daughter is happy. But I'm warning you Logan, hurt my daughter and I'll kill you."

"I know, believe me I won't hurt her, I love her too much to even think about hurting her." Logan said with a smile as he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist.

"Thanks daddy." Veronica hugged her father, suddenly feeling much better knowing that her father will be there after tomorrow to give her to Logan. Even if she had not said it to Logan, she could not imagine getting married without her father being present. She let him go after a few seconds and hugged Lynn, knowing she had helped her father to realize that he would lose her if he did not support her decision to marry Logan. "I don't know about you, but I'm really hungry, Logan and I were about to order something..."

"It's going to be okay, we need to leave and personally I need to find a dress for the wedding. As the mother of the groom, I can't show up to wedding and not look amazing but don't worry Veronica, I'm sure you're going to amaze us in your white dress."

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, it's the truth, will we see you this evening for dinner?"

"Of course, we'll be there."

"Good." Keith said as he and Lynn left the couple in their room. Veronica looked at Logan with a wide smile on her face.

"Our families will be there to support us!" Veronica half yelled as she jumped into his open arms and showered his face with kisses.

* * *

"Honey, are you ready?" Keith asked his daughter 48 hours later as he looked into the room where his daughter was, drinking a glass of champagne with Meg, Mac and Lynn. She finished her glass quickly before putting it down and smiled at her father. "Good then, girls, you should probably go, I need to have a minute to talk with my little girl."

"Okay." They said together, as they quickly left with their bouquet of flowers.

"You look amazing, an amazing and beautiful bride." Keith told his daughter as he kissed her cheek and turning her in a circle to look at her dress.

"Thanks dad and I'm not only talking of the compliment. I can't thank you enough for accepting to give me away and for supporting my decision to marry Logan. I know he isn't the guy you would have chosen for me."

"You're right; I would not have chosen Logan to be my son in law, but if he's making you happy then I guess he's good enough to marry you. You're my only daughter, and I just want to see you happy and if Logan makes you happy then I guess he's good enough to marry you." Keith said with a smile as he put her veil over her face, a sign that meant only one thing, he was ready to let her go. He gave her his arm and she took it with a smile, she was ready to start her life with Logan and no one would come between them.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry, I've skipped the whole wedding thing, you can call me lazy, I won't be offended LOL  
Next week, I'm posting the last chapter, but I've had this idea of writting another story using the same storyline, but making it angstier... Veronica left town in Neptune after Keith's death during the 1st season and moved to NY to live with her paternal grandparents. Should I write it?

Chapter 17

Epilogue – Part 1

3 years later

"Where are you?" Logan asked Veronica as soon as she had picked up her phone. He was looking around the hall of Neptune Grand as more people arrived to attend the 10th Anniversary Reunion of Neptune High. "You were supposed to meet you at the entrance almost one hour ago."

"Sorry honey, I got caught up in my work, but I promise to come downstairs as soon as I send my mail to my boss."

"Or I could come to our room and we could blow this party, it's not like they need us to attend it. I'm pretty sure; DK and Dick will be the center of attention of the party."

"Yeah, but I'm so not going to miss this party, just for the fun of watching the look on the 09ers faces when they'll realize who you're married to." Veronica said laughing as she shut her laptop. "I'll be downstairs in a minute, think you can handle the wait?"

"I don't know, will I get a reward for being such a patient husband?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Then hurry up. I'll be the guy wearing a suit and waiting for a petite blonde with a diamond necklace, an engagement ring and a wedding ring."

"Are you after married women now?"

"Not really, just the petite blonde ones with a diamond necklace and are already taken."

"If you're trying to seduce me then let me tell you you're failing."

"I'm failing? And what makes you think I'm failing?"

"Well, you're the one who's going to sleep on the couch tonight, not me."

"Ouch, that's a low blow, Mrs Echolls."

"Don't worry; I'm going to give you the time to recover. You've got exactly five to six minutes to recover, the time for me to reach the reach the elevator and make it downstairs."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the ballroom then. Love you."

"Love you too." Veronica said before hanging up. She took one last look at her reflection in the mirror before grabbing her small bag and leaving the room. She closed the door behind her and walked towards the elevator, where she met with the 09ers bees, also known as Madison and her friends. Veronica wondered if it was worth getting into the elevator or waiting for the next one, this was no longer high school she thought getting into the elevator.

"Veronica Mars?" Madison said as she looked at her up and down, examining her clothes and jewelry.

"Yes, how are you Madison?"

"I can't believe you're showing up at the Reunion, knowing what happened in high school."

"Well, what can I say? People actually move on even though high school was not that great, you should try it someday. I mean you still think you're Neptune High princess and you dress like a teen."

"What?" she said angry. She looked at her friends who shrugged, none of them knew what to do or even answer. Veronica let out a sigh when they reached the ground floor; she was the first one to walk out, just as she was walking past a plant, someone caught her by the arm. She smiled when she recognized her husband and kissed him softly.

"I thought I was supposed to meet you in the ballroom."

"In all the years we've been married, I think it was pretty obvious that I would wait for you next to the elevator. I missed you." He said softly as he dropped a kiss on her lips. Veronica smiled as she wrapped her arm around his waist and he wrapped his around her shoulder.

* * *

They were dancing in the center of the ball room and sharing kisses, not really caring about who saw them or not, they were happy and that was all that mattered right now. They did not care about the rest of the world, or what they thought.

"Do you want something to drink?" Logan asked Veronica as they stopped dancing.

"Just a soda please."

"A soda? Come on Mars, we're staying here tonight and Ethan is at my parents tonight so we can drink."

"Ok then a glass of wine."

"I knew it! I'm finally starting to have a bad influence on you and it only took more than three years, I thought it would take less time."

"It would have taken less time if it weren't for Ethan."

"I knew it! Having a child would make my bad influence on you less important." He said as they both laughed and walked towards the bar. He ordered a scotch for himself and a glass of red wine for Veronica. He took a sip of his drink before he went to see Veronica to give her glass, but he was stopped by Madison and Principal Clemmons.

"Logan Echolls, what a surprise!" Clemmons said as he looked at the man before him. "How are you?"

"Pretty good, I'd love to stay and chat with you but my wife is waiting for her red wine."

"You're married?" Madison said surprised. "But we all know you don't do commitments, especially long term commitment."

"Well things changed, I met someone and she made me change my point of view about commitment and thanks to her I only write books."

"You're a writer?" Clemmons said.

"Yeah, and of course Veronica is my main source of inspiration now although Ethan is quite a source of inspiration too. But then he's my son." Logan said with a proud smile.

"Veronica? As in Veronica Mars? What happened, I mean you surely remember some of the things we did in high school…"

"Well, what can I say, we all make mistakes and thank god she forgave me for mine. Now I'd like to forget about it, so sorry." Logan said before leaving them in a state of surprise. He walked towards their table where he saw her sitting with Meg and Duncan. He smiled at his best friend and gave her drink to Veronica who took it with a smile and gave him a small kiss as he sat next to her.


	18. Chapter 18

Lat chapter, thank you for all your reviews and support :)

Epilogue – Part 2

The next morning when Veronica woke up she was surprised to find the bed empty, she grabbed her nightgown and put it on before going into the living room where she found her husband working on his laptop. She went behind him without making a sound and hugged him from behind.

"Morning." She said as she kissed him on the cheek lovingly.

"Hey honey. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, but when I woke up this morning the bed was empty. What are you doing at 'your desk'?"

"Sorry for that, I had a brilliant idea during the night and I woke up to write it and thus finish the book."

"That's great!" she said kissing him. She knew how important this book was to Logan, he's been working on it nonstop for the last two months. He wanted only one thing, finish it and have it publish as a sequel to their own story. In this book, it would not only be about their love, it would also be about their son. Logan seemed to think that their son deserved to have his childhood and the love his parents have for him told in a book. He wanted his new book to be as good as the one about them, because their son deserved it.

"When will I be able to read it?"

"As soon as I've read it again and corrected all my mistakes. I just hope I won't make him ashamed of us."

"Why would he be ashamed? You've taken all the bedroom details out of your book about us."

"Well, I've taken almost all the details." He said with a smile as he made her sit on his lap. "I left some details in the book."

"I know and my father didn't even try to kill you after reading it, which must be considered as a miracle. Why don't you order us something for breakfast while I shower?"

"Okay, and then we'll go to my parents' house to pick up Ethan and then do you want to go home directly or would you like to stay in Neptune until tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet, I just want to spend the day with you and Ethan, we'll see later about going home or not."

"The decision is yours to take Mrs Echolls." He said with a smile as he watched her leave. He called the room service and then went to change.

* * *

"Have you seen a little blond boy running in the house?" Logan asked his mother as soon as she had opened the door, carrying Ethan in her arms. "Oh there he's!"

"Don't you think you should come into the house before claiming what's yours? And what about your wife? Let her come in!"

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm a five year old little boy?"

"Because you're." Veronica wispered in his ear as she walked past him, following her mother in law in the living room but before she could walk further in the house, he caught her by the arm to remind her that what happened between them the night before could not have been done by a five year old.

"So mom can I kiss my son now?"

"No, the mother is logically the first one to kiss her child."

"And why?"

"Because she carried him for nine months!" Lynn said as if it were the most obvious thing. She gave Ethan to Veronica who took him happily in her arms. "Oh and Veronica, I hope you don't mind that I've invited your father and Alicia to have lunch with us."

"No don't worry, I think it's a good idea. It's been quite some time since we all had lunch together and I'm sure Ethan will like it. So was he good after we dropped him off last night?"

"He was an angel, he went to bed almost after dinner. Are you sure Logan is the father? Because when he was younger he wouldn't go to bed without fighting against the idea of going to bed before 9pm."

"Don't worry, Lynn, Ethan takes after me, not Logan."

"That's what I thought."

"Could you please stop talking about me as if I weren't here?"

"Sorry honey." Veronica said with a smirk as she gave him their son.

* * *

"So what did you think of our week end?"

"It was quite good, I enjoyed spending time with our families and friends, we should do it more often." Veronica said as she finished removing her make up. Logan moved the cover off her side of the bed so she could get under the covers. She immediatly snuggled against his chest as she smelt his scent, she kissed his naked chest before closing her eyes. She was finally happy and it was all thanks to Logan.

"Are you sleeping?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know, I don't want this day to end."

"There's still tomorrow. I've got something like one week off left, we could go to the park tomorrow or just stay at home."

"Yeah."

They both remained silent for a few minutes before Veronica spoke.

"Did I ever thank you for everything you've done?"

"What?"

"I mean, you proposed and I accepted but I never really thanked you for making me so happy. I know my pregnancy with Ethan was unexpected but you were still excited about it and you're such a good father."

"You don't have to thank me for that, I should be the one thanking you because you've showed me that forgiveness is not an utopia."

"It's not forgiveness that is not an utopia, it's love. Love is not an utopia" She said as she kissed him. "And thank you for showing me that and for giving me all this happiness."

The End


End file.
